


Recreation Time

by vivacaine



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Married with benefits, Oral Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivacaine/pseuds/vivacaine
Summary: Lieutenant Edward Little had a very interesting relationship with Marine Sergeant Solomon Tozer.
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Edward Little/Solomon Tozer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Lieutenant and Sergeant Gift Exchange





	Recreation Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whalersandsailors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalersandsailors/gifts).



> I really hope you like this little disaster whalers! I hope this lives up to the amazing prompts I got. 
> 
> Thank you and winterlain for organising this.

Lieutenant Edward Little had a very interesting relationship with Marine Sergeant Solomon Tozer. It was a relationship of convenience – or so they both told themselves. It was a surface need of an itch needing to be scratched during deployment. It was nothing more, nothing less.

It had begun years ago when they were both younger men with bright futures. It had started with casual flirting. A teasing comment here, an endearing nickname there. Sol knew just how to get under Edward’s skin and Edward was more than willing to let him.

The thing is, Sol knew he gave Edward things that Tom never could. They had a connection, something that only they could understand. Sol understood what it was like during deployment. He knew what it was like being cut off from family and loved ones with only spotty communication at the best of times. He knew what it was like after the rush of a training exercise without having to explain it. He knew how it felt to have that adrenaline crash after an interception. Sol got him on a level Edward didn't have to explain. He didn't even have to open his mouth. One look and he just seemed to know. It never happened off duty. It was an unspoken rule between them. Once their respective deployments were over their lives went back to what they were before.

Sol knew that Edward loved Tom but Tom wasn't military. There were just certain things that a civilian didn't get. Edward had come to terms with that fact long ago and he suspected Tom had too. But here wasn't much that could get passed Thomas Jopson and Edward was a terrible liar. Somehow or another, Tom had found out about Sol. Sol had expected this to be met with anger, to be deemed a homewrecker and never see Edward again. But that wasn’t what happened. Tom was surprisingly okay with the whole arrangement. As long as it was something that happened when both Sol and Edward were away, it wasn’t a problem. The only change Tom wanted was that he had to be included. As far as Sol was concerned it was completely fine with him.

*

"Hopefully, the connection stays this time," Edward muttered as he set up his laptop. Sol grunted from where he lay sprawled on the bed, one arm behind his head and a leg dangling off the side.

"Didn't stop us though, did it?" he replied with a smirk, looking up from his phone to Edward. He could see the tips of his ears redden and his smirk grew wider. Edward was always so easy to tease, even more so since their video dates. He always got so tense and stressed beforehand, so easy to set off. It was as though he saved up all his pent-up anxiety for this especially. If it weren’t so intensely good, Sol wouldn't bother dealing with the hassle.

"Look. It'll be fine. Don't worry about it. We'll work with what we have and if it cuts out, it cuts out. Nothing we can do about it anyway." Sol shrugged and went back to scrolling on his phone, keeping one eye on Edward the whole time.

Edward hummed noncommittally and started to type, the tension in his shoulders ever present. Clearly Sol's pep talk hadn't done its intended job. He left him to it. Years of knowing Edward had taught him that trying to reason with him when he was in this state never got either of them anywhere and Sol was in no mood to fight. He only looked up from his phone when Edward moved to sit next to him, perching the laptop on the bedside table that he had moved out from the wall to face the side of the bed. They’d learned through trial and error that this was the best position. Tom could see what he and Edward were doing and there was less chance of the laptop getting knocked over. Edward clicked into the video chat and after an uncomfortably long time, the video on the other end connected. Edward’s husband Tom sat on the other side, as prim and proper as always.

“Right,” Sol announced without preamble, too impatient to exchange pleasantries. “Let’s get to it.”

*

It always took a while for Edward to ease into it. Sol had to start slow, careful, as though he was dealing with a skittish animal. He inched closer to him on the bed, one large hand resting on Edward's thigh while the other smoothed over tense shoulders.

"Relax, lieutenant," he purred, nuzzling his jaw just below his ear. "I've got you." He pressed a kiss on the hinge of his jaw and glanced over at the complete screen. Pale eyes stared back at him, silently encouraging him to continue, to do what he couldn't do far away. "We've got you."

"It's alright, love. Sol knows what he's doing. Let him."

Edward visibly relaxed at the words, his eyes fluttering shut as Sol began to pepper kisses along his lightly stubbled jaw. He never moved until he'd gotten that verbal confirmation from Tom. It was almost as though he feared his husband would suddenly take away their long-distance privileges. Maybe someday he would. Sol wasn't privy to their conversations when he wasn't there and Edward would never tell him. Perhaps one day their little arrangement would become a thing of the past. Sol pushed the thought from his mind. Now was not the time for reflection.

"You can kiss him, if you like, love." Tom's voice was calm through the computer speakers. "Show Sol you like what he's doing."

Edward nodded and turned to Sol, callused hands cupping his face before he leaned in. His lips were soft, always so pliable. A hot tongue licked at the seam of his own lips and Sol opened his mouth easily, accepting him in with a soft sigh. Edward was a fantastic kisser. There was no denying that. Sol let out a soft grunt and moved his hand to the back of Edward’s neck, holding him closer. There was a hum off approval from the laptop.

“That’s it, love. Relax into it.”

They stayed like that for a while, tongues and lips exploring already known territory with familiarity. If Sol were honest with himself, his relationship with Edward was probably the longest lasting he’d ever had in his adult life. It was by no means normal, but it was theirs. Even though he could never truly be his, Sol took what little scraps he could get and savoured every single moment.

Edward pulled away from the kiss with a soft, almost playful nip to Sol’s lower lip. There was a pink tinge to his cheeks that brought out his freckles and his long lashes cast shadows over his cheekbones. He looked absolutely stunning like this, the worry lines between his brows disappeared, making him look so much younger. Sol reached up to brush the pad of his thumb over his cheek, pride swelling in his chest at the fact that he’d been the one to take that tension and anxiety away.

“Touch me,” Edward murmured, tugging Sol’s tight t-shirt out from where it was tucked into his trousers.

“You get him so riled up so fast, Sergeant,” came the soft calm voice from the laptop. “Look at how needy he gets just from kissing you.” There was something else in Tom’s voice, a fascinated arousal at the scene unfolding halfway across the world. That tone went right to Sol’s cock.

“Always so needy, aren’t you, Neddie?” he purred with a smirk, shifting to get better access to Edward’s belt buckle. The sounds of metal on leather tinkled though the small room as the freed each other from the tight confines of their navy uniforms.

“Don’t call me that,” Edward ground out as he rolled his hips up to press against Sol’s hand.

“Oh, sorry. _Lieutenant_ ,” Sol corrected with mock sincerity. “Can’t forget who’s in charge here, can we?”

Edward glanced over at the computer screen where Tom had also freed himself, the dark pink head of his cock visible over his fist. Sol knew full well who called the shots here and whether or not he was in the room, Tom Jopson always held the reins.

Sol often wondered what it would be like to be with them both properly, in the same room and in a bed big enough for three. He wondered if the dynamics would stay the same. Sol doubted it would ever become a reality. It was fine when they were half a world away but bringing his fuck buddy into their marriage bed seemed as though it was crossing a line, as far as Tom was concerned. It was a good thing that Sol didn’t have a problem being the other man, the stop gap in between what seemed to be an otherwise perfect marriage. Another man would be jealous. Sol didn’t see himself as like most other men. He took what he could get and enjoyed every second of it.

Edward’s eyes were glued to the screen. He licked his lips and let out a small, soft sound that could only be described as a whine. “I miss you, Tom. Look at you. All ready for me.”

Tom _tsked_ and his hand continued to move along himself in a lazy rhythm. “I’m right here. No need to miss me. You have me and the Sergeant and that’s all that matters right now, isn’t it?”

Edward nodded and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Sol took him in hand, his thumb swiping through a pearl of precum that had already collected at the tip. “We’re here to have fun, Lieutenant,” Sol reminded him as he kissed his neck again. Perhaps it would take more than the usual circle jerk to get Edward out of his own head. “What if we tried something different, hmm?” He looked to Tom who tilted his head, considering. He nodded, letting Sol continue. “Want me to blow you? You know I’m great as sucking dick. Let me take you in my mouth and all you have to do is watch your man get off.” He took Edward’s jaw between thumb and forefinger, turning his head to look at him. “What do you think?”

Edward nodded dumbly.

“Use your words, Lieutenant.”

“Yes,” he breathed, his cock giving an interested twitch in Sol’s hand. “Oh fuck, yes.”

Sol grinned and pecked his lips. “Good boy. I knew you’d like the idea.”

With a bit of manoeuvring and repositioning, they found the best angle for Sol to get to work so Tom could see. It wasn’t perfect and far from elegant but it was going to have to do, given the circumstances. Once they got going Sol doubted either Tom or Edward was going to complain.

Situated on his knees between Edward’s legs, Sol looked up at him. He ran his hands over Edward’s exposed thighs, feeling the toned, strong muscles under the skin. Edward was a gorgeous man. An absolute specimen. Every time they got together he always took Sol’s breath away. Perhaps he couldn’t have him in any real sense, but he could give him pleasure and that satisfied something deep down inside him.

Edward carded his fingers though Sol’s hair, pushing it back from his face. It sent tingles down Sol’s spine, making goosebumps prickle his arms. His touch always had a physical reaction for him.

“Lie back, Lieutenant,” Sol murmured, planting a large hand on Edward’s chest. He gently pushed him back so all Tom could see on the screen was Edward lying outstretched on the narrow bed with Sol’s head between his legs. There was a hum of approval from the speakers. “I want you to watch him. Don’t close your eyes. Keep your eyes on the screen.”

Edward nodded and turned his head dutifully, eyes on the laptop. His neck was a long column of exposed skin that Sol just wanted to bite, to mark up in a burst of bruises. He knew he couldn’t, so his thighs would have to do.

He got to work, parting Edwards legs just a bit more. He leaned in and kissed along the sensitive flesh, nipping and sucking wherever he pleased. Muscles tensed under him as Edward let out a soft exhale, the last of the anxiety leaving his body. Sol smiled against his skin and bit down one last time, leaving a particularly red mark in his wake. Edward hissed, his leg jerking. “Couldn’t help myself,” Sol explained with false innocence, a mischievous glint to his eyes. Edward looked down to roll his eyes at him before fixing them back on the laptop.

“Let him work, love,” Tom soothed and Edward relaxed, pliable in Sol’s hands.

Sol had decided that as fun as it was to tease Edward, it was time to move on. His own cock hung heavy, the anticipation of what was to come making him drip on the floorboards. He took Edward in hand, giving him an experimental stroke, twisting on the upstroke as he watched his reaction. The other man’s breath hitched and he pushed up into his hand, already eager for more. Edward could never handle much teasing. Sol scooted closer and dipped his head down, wrapping his lips around the swollen head of Edward cock. His tongue swiped along the slit, tasting bitter precum. Edward let out a soft grunt, his hand already balling into a fist. Sol smiled around him and got to work.

He started off slowly, suckling on the tip as he stroked over his base. He kept his free hand on Edward’s hip, pinning him to the bed. Sol was going to do this his way.

“Does it feel good?” Tom asked, his voice low.

“Yeah,” Edward nodded, already a little breathless. “Sol’s always been good at this. Taking his time.”

“Just how you like it, isn’t that right?”

“Yeah. Just how I like.”

Sol felt a shot of pride at the comment. It spurred him on, knowing he was doing a good job. He wanted Edward to remember this, to think of him next time someone else had his dick in their mouth.

Sol pulled off him with a wet sound, a string of saliva still connecting them together. Edward’s chest heaved; no doubt due to the cool air hitting the sensitive tip. He dipped down again, this time licking a stripe along the underside of his cock, along the thick vein underneath. Sol could feel his pulse, strong and quick.

“Look at you. So hard for me,” he mused, pulling back to fondle his balls. Edward tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling, his hips pressing up into his hands. “Do you want more, Lieutenant? Do you want me to make you feel so much better?”

“Yes…” Edward whispered, desperate.

Sol hummed and focused back on the task at hand. He took him into his mouth again, his tongue swirling over his head again. He could never get enough of how he felt in his mouth, hot and needy. He inched down, slowly taking more and more of him, the blunt head brushing over the roof of his mouth.

“Sol…” Edward grunted out, squirming underneath him. He wasn’t going to be able to take much more. He kept going until Edward hit the back of his throat. Sol relaxed around him, savouring the sensation. It had taken a lot of practice for him to be able to take Edward fully but each time he did it was like riding a bike. He never forgot how. Giving himself a moment to adjust, he began to bob his head, pulling off him nearly completely before dipping back down, taking him as deep as he could each time. He set a steady rhythm, allowing himself to enjoy the moment, giving Edward just what he needed.

He could hear Edward panting softly above him and the unmistakable sound of slapping skin through the speakers. Evidently Tom was enjoying the view as much as he was. Sol shut his eyes and gave in to the feeling, wrapping his free hand around his own neglected cock. He stifled a moan around Edward. The last thing any of them wanted was someone knocking on the door to ask what was wrong. Edward would never so much as look at Sol again if that happened.

His fist flew over himself, working over his own heated flesh in time with each bob of his head. He was close. So was Edward. His balls were heavy and drawn under his hand and his cock pulsed in his mouth. Sol worked over himself faster, so close to the edge himself. The air was heavy with arousal and shared panting.

“Fuck. Shit. I’m gonna… Fuck, Sol,” Edward babbled.

“Go on, love. Come for him. Come for your Sergeant,” Tom groaned. Sol could tell he was close himself, his practiced accent slipping into something much rougher than he usually allowed. Sol loved having that effect on such a man without even touching him.

Edward’s thighs tensed and he drew Sol in closer, clamping them down around his head as he finally came with a gasp, shooting hot come down Sol’s ready throat. He swallowed around him easily, greedily, taking everything he had to give. It wasn’t long before he followed, his own pleasure mounting until it finally crested. He came with a grunt, spilling into his hand in spurts. Edward’s thighs relaxed around him and fell back along his sides. Sol took a deep breath through his nose and carefully pulled off him, lapping along him as he slid out of his mouth. He sat back on his haunches and wiped his chin dry with the back of his hand. He locked eyes with Edward and brought his soiled hand up, licking his own come from his fingers in deft swipes. Edward’s lip caught in his teeth as he watched, transfixed.

Breaking the spell, Sol patted Edward’s thigh and shot him a wink.

“Good for you then, eh?” he asked as he tucked himself away, doing up his belt quickly and efficiently.

Edward nodded, still staring as he caught his breath. The flush on his cheeks was deeper now, his hazel eyes glassy. “Yeah. I’d say so.”

Silence settled in the room as the air cooled between them, settling back to what they considered normal between them.

“Well, I’d love to stay and chat, boys, but some of us have work to do,” Sol announced as he stood, his knees aching as he got to his feet. He leaned in and patted Edward affectionately on the cheek, leaving him to do himself back up. Edward flushed even deeper and looked away.

“See you around, Tom,” he said to the screen, offering him a playful salute. Tom had already tucked himself away, the only signs that he had taken part at all were the pink tint to his own cheeks and the lock of hair that was usually meticulously groomed now falling into his eyes. He brushed it back and tipped his chin towards Sol. “See you next time, Sergeant,” he said with a boyish grin, pale eye sparkling.

“Cards later? Armitage is still salty about losing so we have a spot needs filling.”

“I…” Edward hesitated from his spot on the bed, his trousers still half done. “Actually, yeah. Count me in.” He offered Sol a soft smile that went right to his heart.

“Don’t go easy on him!” Tom chimed in, making Sol bark out a laugh.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he reassured and left the room, closing the door quietly behind them, leaving the married couple to themselves. Whatever happened between the two of them wasn’t any of Sol’s business and he was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
